Jamhaitian (rapper)
Biography Born Renald Jean-Denis Boyd aka Jamhaitian. Born in Uptown Montreal,Quebec, Canada. He Grew up in the uptown guetto where there was constant violence living in impoverished conditions. The name Jamhaitian represents the future, hope, pride, it derives from the background of his parents his mother being Jamaican and father being Haitian. As a youngster Jamhaitian did a lot of sports and grew up with a single mother, Jamhaitian vowed he would take his mom out the guetto and take care of her at a young age. It’s hard knowing if you mite or mite not eat today that’s why survival is key he learnt that from his mom never quit never let know one dictate how things should be . Jamhaitian has always been around music from playing the flute in elementary to playing the saxophone in high school. His favorite artists has to be without a doubt Wyclef Jean which was the first rap artist to represent Haiti to the fullest and wasn’t ashamed to do so. It’s because of a college acquaintance he discovered musical production and started making his own beats. Not to long after that he started writing his own tracks . Jamhaitian= influential diverse mix of musical genres. First of all his voice will captivate you and will make you adore his magical flow, whether he spits in patois which has a reggae style or in creole. His voice is a rugged raspy energetic sound, forever blazing he brings that fire every time. Founder of Royalty Ent and member of les200 and the 200 negros movement. Fuse Jamaica and Haiti and you have Jamhaitian. Discography Mixtapes * 2011: MONTREAL HATER CAPITAL VOL BUMBOCLAAT 1 Singles * Mar 16, 2009: Montreal (Jamhaitian & L'Authentik Payzan single) * July 14, 2009: Who'z Dat Gurl ft Akshun Man * May 8, 2011: Never Left * June 30, 2011: Mi Ready * September 24, 2011: We not the Same (Hard in da paint remix) Music * Music Videos * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3HLBOWFMqA&feature=channel Jamhaitian We not the same ( Hard in da paint remix ) ( 4 ) Hater capital vol.1] Videos * Links * Jamhaitian facebook * Jamhaitian Truefans facebook (for true fans only) * Jamhaitian facebook page * Jamhaitian music on ReverbNation * Jamhaitian profile on ThisIs50.com * Jamhaitian profile on HotNewHipHop.com * JAMHAITIAN514 channel on YouTube * HATERCAPITALTV channel on YouTube See Also * List of Record Producers * List of Canadian hip-hop record producers * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in Côte-des-Neiges, Montreal * Montreal (Jamhaitian & L'Authentik Payzan single) Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:Jamaican-Canadian rappers Category:Haitian-Canadian rappers Category:Haitian-Canadian record producers Category:Jamaican-Canadian record producers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers in Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Côte-des-Neiges, Montreal Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:1981 birth Category:Royalty Ent. Category:Royalty Ent. rappers Category:HotNewHipHop.com Category:Facebook fan pages Category:Facebook Category:YouTube channels Category:Jamaican rappers